Unexpected
by MissReadExtremelyAlot
Summary: The sun is shining, it's a lovely summer day, but Sakura is feeling a little blue. Can a certain someone change that? ShikaSaku
1. Smoking hot summer

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be a very good show haha.**

This is a shikasaku story, I can pair up sakura with anyone haha.

On with the story!

**Unexpected.**

It was summer, A hot lovely summer. It was a blue sky, the sun was shining. Everything was lovely.

Although this perfect image a certain pinkhaired girl was feeling blue.

Haruno Sakura was sitting out on her balcony, fanning herself with her hand. She looked out over her view of Konoha. Kids were running around. People smiling, enjoying the sunshine. She felt calm yet frustrated.

_'What's wrong with me? I should be happy.'_

It was true. Tsunade was in a really good mood, not giving her that much work. She had a great relationship with her friends. She didn't have anything to do. She was relaxed.

She started to walk back and forward in her appartment.

"Kami, I need to get out of here."

The temperature was rising so she changed her clothes, she wore a red top and white short-shorts.

She went outside. The sun ever so hot.

"Hey Sakura!"

She almost jumped out of her skin before turning around to meet a pale girl with long darkblue hair and a boy with brown hair and red facepaint.

"Oh Hinata, you scared me, Hi Kiba." She gave a little wave and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura, my bad." She blushed before continuing. "We were just looking for you."

"Huh? Me? How come?" She asked a little suprised.

"Naruto wanted me to tell you he's having a barbeque tonight, and that you should come of course."

"Naruto having a barbeque eh? why?" Sakura asked again.

"He mentioned, some girl he wanted to introduce." Kiba answered lazily.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that, so no one knows who she is?" Sakura was getting pretty excited. She had heard Naruto was seeing someone, but he refused to tell her who she was.

"Nope, I have no Idea." Kiba said.

"I guess we'll see tonight." Hinata smiled, blushing, like usually. "So you'll be there?"

"Yeah I wouldn't want to miss that! And it'll be fun to see everyone again." Sakura smiled.

"Great! We'll see you later then. Bye!" Hinata smiled and waved her off.

Sakura smiled as she saw her friends walk off. They were holding hands. Hinata let go of her crush on Naruto and found Kiba instead. She thought they were such a great couple. And Naruto having a girlfriend.

She smiled. Though she felt that feeling in her stomach again, she was back to feeling blue.

She was walking alone and she found a rather appealing cherrytree.

She sat down on the grass, relaxing against the tree. Closing her eyes she began drifting off.

A Young man was sitting in a Cherrytree watching, well nothing but the blue sky, there were no clouds today. He was smoking a cigarette and amused himself by making rather impressing rings of smoke.

_'This is life'_ He thought.

He thought he heard something and looked down to see a pinkhaired girl resting right under him.

"Sakura?" He sighed.

He jumped down. she had her eyes closed. He studied her face, and he leaned in closer and snapped his finger against her forehead.

snap

Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt the stinging pain.

"What the..Shikamaru?!" She said with a high pitched voice rubbing her forehead.

"Hehe. Hi there Sakura."

"Ehm, Hi, what was that for?"

"You're disturbing my peace, Sakura." He smirked and took another puff at his cigarette.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that, smoking is bad for you." She lectured smirking.

He sat down next to her.

"Yeah you're the one to talk, don't think I haven't seen you and Ino having your "breaks" huh."

"Hn." She muttered.

He handed his cigarette to her and smiled. She took it without looking at him and inhaled the smooth smoke.

"So what are you doing here? Isn't Tsunade bugging you with work?"

She let smoke flow through her lips before putting the cigarette out.

"She's in a good mood" She answered simply.

"Ah. That doesn't happen very often."

"Tell me about it." She smiled.

There was a silence between the two, it wasn't awkward though. Rather refreshing.

He stood up.

"Well, I should go, nice talking to you Sakura."

"Wait."

She stood up next to him. She didn't want him to leave just yet. It was strange but the blue feeling kinda went away when he was talking to her.

"I'll walk with you, if that's okay?"

"Um, sure." He was taken back a bit. He hadn't really spent anytime with Sakura before, not alone. But he didn't mind. She wasn't so trublesome.

"Are you coming to Naruto's barbeque?" She asked smiling.

"No, don't think so, seems like a drag." He muttered lazily.

Her smile faded.

"Uh, um, okay."

He looked at her. She looked a little down.

"But, I mean I could go, I guess."

"Really? That's great. I don't think it'll be a drag, but if you're having a bad time, I'll save you, okay." She smiled her famous smile again.

He looked at her and blinked once or twice.

"Deal."

They soon stopped.

"Well I'll see you soon then" She lightly touched his arm. "Bye."

He looked at her hand on his arm and tensed a bit.

"B-bye" He turned around and started walking feeling a slight blush creep up his cheeks.

Sakura walked home thinking to herself.

_'That Shikamaru is a really sweet guy.' _

_**'Yeah he's hot too' **_ Inner Sakura interrupted.

"What?! No!" She squeeked earning a few glances from people walking past her.

"Kami, shut up Sakura, shut up, shut up, shut up!" she scolded. slapping her slight oversized forehead.

_'Ugh I don't like girls touching me'_ Shikamaru thought walking down the street back to his place.

_**'Yeah you tell yourself that. I think she smells good, like roses' **_Innes Shikamaru thought.

_'She doesn't smell like roses, she smells like cherryblossoms.'_

_**'So you admit she smells good!'**_

_'Well of course she smells good, she's a girl. Stupid'_

_**'You realize you just insulted yourself.'**_

_'Gah! Blocking you out, now!'_

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes with his thumb and indexfinger.

"What a drag."

--

Soooo.. I like this couple, cuz it isn't very realistic so you get to use your imagination more. Anyways. The next chapter we'll be seeing Narutos new girlfriend and I'm trying to think of a lemon somewhere, I mean life isn't any good without lemons haha. well I hope you like it so far. I'm swedish so forgive me if there are any miss-spellings.


	2. an unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: Me-Not-Own-Naruto.**

**oh btw I forgot to mention their age in the first chapter.**

**They are all 16 to 17 years old .**

Chapter 2: an unexpected guest.

--

Sakura was standing infront of her mirror, scrutinizing herself. A towel around her slender frame, cold water dripping from her bubblegumcoloured hair.

"What to do with myself." She thought, wrinkling her forehead like she was trying to solve a mathproblem.

She went towards her closet and picked out a light pink flowing dress.

She gave out a heavy sigh.

"This will do."

She put up her hair in a messy bun and applied some light makeup.

Once done she was proud of herself, she looked fresh and pretty stunning.

She sprayed some perfume in her room and walked through it before leaving to Narutos barbeque.

It was hot outside, the sky a deep blue.

'_Naruto's got a girlfriend, who the hell could she be?' _ Sakura thought to herself feeling excited but there was also a heavy feeling in her stomach, she was feeling blue.

--

Shikamaru walked down the street to Naruto's BQ. It was down at the beach it took a while to walk but he didn't mind, he enjoyed the sun.

He was wearing darkgreen khakis that ended just under his knees and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up quite messy.

He had a cigarette in his right hand, the other one resting inside his pocket.

"Hey Shikamaru! Wait up."

The lazy man turned around and saw a big guy running towards him.

"Yo Chouji, haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"

"Here and there, missions, you know." Chouji responded his gaze stuck on the sky as they walked.

Shikamaru shrugged and took another drag at his cigarette.

"I didn't think you would come today, what made you change your mind?"

"Uhm.."

He was interrupted by a blonde young man.

"Yo Shika! Chouji! Over here!"

Naruto was standing a few feet away with Kiba and Hinata, trying to light a fire.

He was waving at them and accidently knocked over a bottle of fire accelerator and spilled it over Kibas shirt.

"Dude, you did not just do that!"

He started chasing Naruto around. Hinata sweatdropped and shook her head.

"Boys, they never change."

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile at this little senario. As he looked around. He saw Kakashi leaning against a rock reading one of his icha icha books.

Neji and TenTen was sitting in the sand chatting or TenTen was the one talking, Neji looked pretty annoyed.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked a grin spread across face.

Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet, smiling wide.

"Oh she'll be here."

Shikamaru couldn't really understand who would want to be together with someone so annoying, she must be as bad as him.

"Sakura! Hi there!" Naruto smiled at his pinkhaired friend.

Shikamaru turned around and almost choked on his breath when he saw her, she looked beautiful.

"Hi Naruto"

She turned to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Glad you came Shika" She gentely stroked his arm sending him a quite pleasant chill down his spine.

"Of course, you look beautiful."

He smirked at the slight blush that painted her cheeks.

"Thank you Shika, you wanna sit with me in the sand?"

"Sure"

They sat down in the sand, they finally got the fire together making it even hotter than it was before.

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru.

_'Damn he's hot, so tanned and gorgeous and..'_

"Sakura you're starring."

Sakuras flushed and looked down at the sand like she was counting every little grain.

"I didn't say you should stop."

She looked up and met his smiling face. She lightly punched him on the shoulder and let her hand linger on his arm for a second or two.

_'She's so stunning, why haven't I noticed this before, she's so cute when she blushes, she's got pretty lips too I wonder how they feel like, I better just admit I got a crush on her, nothing's gonna happen anyway.'_

They looked into eachothers eyes for a moment before they were disturbed by Narutos annoying voice.

"So everyone's here then, and fortunaly kakashi left. lets get this party starting haha!"

They all cheered and Naruto started passing beers and ciders to everyone.

Sakura took a cider and started to look around.

_'Hn, wait a second, Inooooo'_

Sakura almost choked on her beverage, infront of her Naruto was holding Ino.

"So everyone, you all know Ino, haha, my girlfriend. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So you're all pretty chocked right?" Ino spoke with a sweet voice looking at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto with Ino-pig! She shook her head and looked at Shikamaru.

_'I was right she is as bad as Naruto.'_

_--_

_OMG Naruto and Ino haha!_

_Next chapter; more romance mohaha.. I thought of a lemon too, but you'll have to wait for that, it's not very sour so no worries_


	3. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang P1

**Disclaimer: **

**Jo: Saaay it!**

**Kakashi: If I do, will you stop stalking me?**

**Jo: Yes.**

**Kakashi: She doesn't own naruto or it's characters.**

**Jo: except you.**

**Kakashi: TT Ignore her.**

**Chapter 3: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.**

**--**

"How did you two get together? Didn't you hate eachother?" TenTen asked, wagging strangely back and forward.

"You should not drink anymore." Neji grunted and tried to snatch the beer out of her hand.

The two blondes looked at eachother and blushed slightly.

"Well, remember when I went to get my hair fixed and I got this horrible perm?"

'Oh yeah, that was one of the greatest days of my life' Sakura thought and grinned to herself.

"Anyways, I ran off into the woods crying, everyone was laughing at me and there he was. He didn't laugh at me, He said.."

"That you look beautiful no matter what." Naturo finished her scentence and leaned in and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"That is soo sweet" Hinata mumbled and wrapped her arms around Kiba who snuggled back.

They were sitting in the sand, listening to the crackling fire, it was getting darker. Hinata and Kiba were cuddling, TenTen had fallen asleep in Neji's arms. Naruto and Ino were having their own makeup session and Choji had passed out, eating way too much.

Sakura looked around and saw the couples, they all looked like they belonged. She had a hard time swallowing and the lump in her stomach seemed to grow bigger and heavier. She got frustrated. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she were. Her eyes started watering and she stood up fast.

Shikamaru who was sitting next to her looked up and felt a drop fall on his arm.

'Is it raining? What the hell am I saying it's not a cloud in the sky, Oh.' He finally got it and stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked giving her a concerned look.

"I need to get out of here." She mumbled as she took of, she started running towards the woods, she didn't get far, Shikamaru had grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Hey, don't run away, what's wrong, tell me."

She sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I don't know. I've been feeling so blue recently, and I-I just don't know why."

Shikamaru wasn't the best person to talk to when it came to these things. He wasn't sure what to say. He shrugged and took a hold of her shoulders.

"Well, you know you got me."

She looked at him wideeyed. Her heart seemed to feel lighter and the lump ceased.

She gave him her biggest smile and flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Oh, Shika, thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"You're welcome Sakura, It's just, I can't really breath here." He was patting her on the back trying to make her let go, he didn't want her to let go completely, just so he could breath.

"Oh sorry" She loosened her grip and cupped his cheeks.

He could feel his face heat up as she looked into his eyes, oh those big green eyes, so beautiful.

'What is she doing?'

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She let go and blushed.

"I-I just, you know, thank you." She stroked her arm nervously.

He just looked at her, didn't say anything, it made her uncomfortble.

He twitched is head slightly, and gave a small smile. He leaned in, their cheeks were brushing. He kissed her cheek, it was a small light kiss but it was sensual and hot. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back a little. He kissed her chin and his fingers traced her jawline. Her breath was hitched and rough, eyes still closed. He licked his lips and blew a light breeze on her bottom lip. She shivered.

"Shika.." She mumbled. He smiled.

She slowly opened her eyes and found his hazel starring into her own. He stepped closer, their bodies pressing up against eachother. He kissed her lips lightly and pulled back. She sighed and cought a grip on his collar and crashed her lips against his. She let out a moan into the kiss, and slipped her tounge into his mouth as he groanded. His hands found a way to her hips and pulled her against him. She blushed when she felt 'him', her hands firmly wrapped around his neck.

She reluctantly let go, panting for air. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should get back"

He nodded and planted a kiss on her already bruised lips.

They went back to the rest of the gang, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They heard giggles when they got closer.

"Great show you guys."

--

**Jo: Next chapter, something's gonna happen dum dum duuum haha.**

**Kakashi: You're evil.**

**Jo: Don't say that, you're in the next chapter.**

**Kakashi: Yay, heey you haven't stopped stalking me!**

**Jo: hehe.**


End file.
